particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Simone Bronstein
Simone Bronstein is the former leader of the Libertarian Socialist Party of Darnussia and even more than her predecessor is known for being part of a long lasting political family. She is the first Bronstein to be involved in politics who is not working in the Communist Party and upon her assuming office many were concerned over a party merger as the Communists were down in their numbers at this time. At the time of her ascention Darnussia is in one of its most stable political periods of all time. She is considered by party insiders to be very much a Libertarian and while she hold socialist values puts most of her emphasis on minimizing the government intervention in the citizen's lives. She is known as the leader who gave the LSPD an opposition and transitioned the party to the Citizen's Union of Darnussia . Biography Early Life Born the youngest of three children to parents Arthur Bronstein and Maria Feltz in 3057, Simone was very young when her father became the general secretary of the Communist Party and while her father played a large role in her identity, the cirsumstances of his political life kept them fairly distant. As a daughter of the Bronstein family , she spent much of her young life being paraded around for political photo ops and large events where she quickly became a darling amongst the Communist Party leadership. At this age she remarks that she wanted to do her father's business, but even then she knew that her brother Arthur Bronstein V was being groomed for the job. This glass ceiling eventually turned her over to her mother's work as a low level manager in a LSPD office. Her closeness to her mother instilled much of her libertarian beliefs. Education Simone, showing signs of being gifted raced through school and received her bachelors degree in law at the age of 17, some link this effort as a subconscious way to try and appeal to her father, but she claims it was simply what she was good at. In her spare time she was a regular amongst both the LSPD and CPD offices and when she began her work she volunteered as a Libertarian Socialist. After her graduation, Claire Johnson offered her a position amongst her policy advisory committee for both her closeness to the competition and Johnson's effort to supply the LSPD with strong independent women. Libertarian Socialist For only a brief three years she held the role of policy advisor, often being the libertarian voice in discussions over issues that a growing socialist block was largely running. Her voice made echos around the aprty and when Johnson announced her resignation, she recommended Bronstein consider running. In the primaries she was regularly attacked for being too close to the competition and unrealistic in her more radical party line opinions. With a minority vote of 37% she was elected leader of the party and even in the wake of this victory many within the party still question many of her decisions. Leadership The leadership of Bronstein has been a continuation of the successes of the party into unsure times. The party moved to official opposition for currently two election cycles and has nearly won the office of president, coming in second in the presidential election of 3096. At the same time, she has been one of the few voices for peace and moderation in a time where racial, religious, and ethnic divisions in Darnussia are reaching fever pitch. Bronstein's leadership shot the party to the position of official opposition and leadership of the bloc of left wing parties. President In January of 3110, Bronstein was elected president of Darnussia . She received this vote as a moderate mandate to put an end to the extremism in politics of the day. Her election is considered historical as she is the first Libertarian Socialist President, the first left leaning president since 2881, the first female leader since 2638, and the first elected female leader since 2486. Opposition & Resignation In May of 3118, Bronstein resigned as party leader following an election that shrunk the party out of official opposition. She also announced the change of the aprty to the Citizen's Union of Darnussia .